tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ye Ziyun
Note: Previously the translations had her name written as Ye Zi Yun One of the students in the fighter apprentice class with Nie Li, very few know her background. She is a member of the strongest family in Glory City, Snow Wind Family. Her grandfather is the legend rank demon spiritualist Ye Mo, and her father, Ye Zong, is the current City Lord. Her mother died when she was young, and because her father and grandfather have always been busy, she doesn't see them a lot.【TDG】Chapter 16 – Demonic Magic? Appearance and Personality She is described as an elegant beauty with purple hair and lavender eyes.【TDG】Chapter 15 – Guidance She has a sweet and welcoming personality, though she can be competitive at times. She is not a very decisive person and does not always understand her own emotions. Plot Alternate Life She was betrothed to Shen Yue of the Sacred Family, however after the demon beasts attacked and Glory City was abandoned, the marriage did not happen. At the time she was a 1 star gold rank demon spiritualist【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing . She fled with other survives to the Endless desert to the east of the St. Ancestral Mountains. There Nie Li protected her and they were able to grow close as they struggled to survive. Despite his much weaker cultivation they became lovers for a short time until she died protecting the survivors from a demon beast attack.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn Current Life Characters and Relationships Arc Xiao Ning'er: :Ye Ziyun use to be friends with Xiao Ning'er, but because of her family's status they where pulled apart. She original joined the fighter apprentice class in the hopes of regaining her friendship with Xiao Ning'er. However, Xiao Ning'er's cold and competitive nature makes it difficult for Ye Ziyun to approach her. 【TDG】Chapter 9 – Goddess’s Breakfast Shen Yue: :Because of their fairly similar social standings, Ye Ziyun has practically grown up has an acquaintance of Shen Yue and has a fairly good impression of him【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant Nie Li: :Nie Li gains her attention when Xiao Ning'er brings him breakfast. Gain a Cultivation Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li displays an impressive knowledge about inscription patterns with a confident attitude in class. :When she saw Nie Li in the library she decided to ask him about some problems that she was having with two inscription patterns. He easily answered her questions and even corrected one. When she asked the Inscription Master Xue Yin about the inscription pattern Nie Li drew she discovered the his skill was that of an inscription master. She was both impressed and confused by his knowledge.TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? Sacred Family: :The Sacred Family's pride took a big hit because of the falsely claimed inscription pattern being revealed by Nie Li. This incident lowered many people opinion about the family including Ye Ziyun.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm Ye Ziyun's cultivation: :When Nie Li tests her cyan soul realm, he discovered that she has a snow wind attribute and one of the most powerful soul forms, the Ice Phoenix. Its cultivation speed would be about the same as the Winged Dragon form, but once stepping into Black Gold rank, the Ice Phoenix will hatch and the cultivation will advance by leaps and bounds. Nie Li gives her the Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix cultivation technique. Once she starts cultivating later that night, she jumps into bronze rank.【TDG】Chapter 22 – Ice Phoenix Shen Yue: :Shen Yue approaches Nie Li when he is with Ye Ziyun at the library and tries claim to know her better then Nie Li. Nie Li shocks both of them when Nie Li revels knowledge about her that he shouldn't know, including that she has a butterfly-shaped mark on her left chest.【TDG】Chapter 22 – Ice Phoenix The next day her opinion of Shen Yue drops drastically when she finds him attacking Nie Li with a group. She comes to Nie Li's defense and finds Shen Yue's actions disgusting.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Xiao Ning'er: :Xiao Ning'er also comes to Nie Li's defense and is openly concerned and caring towards him. This makes Ye Ziyun feel uncomfortable. Visit the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Arc Chen Linjian: :She is one of the friends of Chen Linjian that joins him to explore the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. Like Shen Yue, she has been acquainted with him since she was young.【TDG】Chapter 25 – Winged Dragon Family Nie Li: :After they pull camp early and avoid a demon beast attack, Chen Linjian thanks Nie Li for the warning. Surprising Ye Ziyun once again. During this trip she grows closer to Nie Li, she finds that she can talk easily with him. When Huyan Lanruo starts showing interest in Nie Li she acts annoyed. :After an attack by group of Giant Blue Armed Apes, they are separated from the group and end up discovering the underground palace and Emperor Kong Ming's crypt. At one point she becomes very injured while trying to protect Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 36 – Numerology Her actions have shown that he has started to become someone important to her. Realizing that he really does like her, she agrees to become his girlfriend after he becomes gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 39 – Abstruse Gemstone Ye Ziyun's cultivation: :Nie Li gives her an abstruse gemstone to help with her cultivation and healing. She later also finds a bone tooth anklet made from the bones of the legendary rank Snow Wind Giant Beast. This rare item enhances a person's demon spirit force.【TDG】Chapter 40 – Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp Join the Alchemy Association Arc Ye Ziyun's cultivation: :After returning to Glory City, she continues to cultivate and grows stronger. Placement Exam Arc Ye Ziyun's cultivation: :At the annual Holy Orchid Institute Exam she displays an amazing soul force that exceeded the 500 limit of a primary soul crystal, causing it to explode.【TDG】Chapter 51 – Exploded? Nie Li: :She witnesses Nie Li's public acts to protect Xiao Ning'er and is upset. Though she is unclear of her own feeling, she does not like his close relationship with Xiao Ning'er.【TDG】Chapter 49 – Strength Test After Xiao Ning'er displays her high level of progress during the exam, Ye Ziyun realizes that Nie Li must have helped her also and feels a little resentment and competitiveness with her.【TDG】Chapter 52 – Humiliation Ye Ziyun witnesses Xiao Ning'er's obvious feeling for Nie Li and questions why he chooses her instead of Xiao Ning'er, but he only claims that it is fate.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home Younger Generation Tournament Arc Nie Li: :After hearing that the Heavenly Marks Family and Nie Li were going to participate in the tournament she was curious and a little concerned. She decided to go without telling anyone and watch from a corner of the stands.【TDG】Chapter 83 – You let me win :Despite her slight worry, she was fairly confident in Nie Li's ability and so she bet all her personal money on him in each of his fights. After Nie Li's fights she was surprised by Nie Li sneaking up behind her. She loudly declares that she wanted to watch the tournament and that it had nothing to do with him. He calls her on it and asks why she was leaving before the tournament was over then. As she is about to storm off he places a soul crystal in her hand containing a Snow Queen demon spirit for her.【TDG】Chapter 89 – Snow Queen Though she feels that it is too valuable a gift to take, she agrees to accept it if she owes Nie Li a favor.【TDG】Chapter 90 – Into the City Lord’s Mansion Life at the City Lord's Mansion Arc Nie Li: :In order to protect Nie Li he was moved into the City Lord’s Mansion. Once there he sneaks into Ye Ziyun's courtyard. After offering to move in with her he goes into her room a gets in her bath. This upsets her, but at the same time, she really doesn't know how to respond.【TDG】Chapter 91 – Living together? Ye Zong: :When her father unexpectedly shows up, he detects Nie Li's presence and questions her about him. She tries to lie and say no one else is there, but he can tell she is nervous. After Ye Zong attacks Nie Li she tries to protect him by getting in between them and even using her soul force as a shield. She also pleads with her father in an attempt to lesson his anger.【TDG】Chapter 93 – Confrontation After that Nie Li tells Ye Ziyun to step away. He calls out Ye Zong for isolating his daughter and declares that given a year's time he will be able to defeat him. Ye Zong agrees to give him a year, however if he fails then he can no longer see Ye Ziyun. He also demands that she must reach gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 94 – One Year Pact This greatly confuses Ye Ziyun, as she does not understand why her father did not follow through with his threats to kill Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 95 – City Lord is very helpless Afterwards she lets Nie Li recover a bit from his injuries and then throws him out, despite his pleading to stay a couple of days.【TDG】Chapter 96 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? The Heavenly Sacred Border Arc Ye Ziyun's Cultivation: :Ye Ziyun did not go to the Heavenly Sacred Border and continued to cultivate privately in her courtyard. It is most likely during this time that she was able to reach 5 Star Silver rank demon spiritualist.【TDG】Chapter 111 – This is what you’ve said The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Arc Nie Li: :After Ni Li leaves she feels rather lonely, however she is astonished when Nie Li returns soon after. She initially tries to force him out but then finds out that Nie Li had managed to extort Ye Zong to let him and Nie Yu move in with her.【TDG】Chapter 110 – Laying the Ten Thousands Demonic Beast Array She defends her father when Nie Li speaks ill of him and for laying down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. She is grateful for his help with her cultivation she promises to do any three things for him. Like her father, she also believes in sacrificing for the greater good of Glory City. Nie Li taking advantage of the situation, and teases Ye Ziyun to the point where she thinks he will ask her to do something perverted. Instead, he simple asks that she speak with him more. However after realizing she had fallen into Nie Li's trap she angrily stamps on his foot and leaves, rather than keeping his first request.【TDG】Chapter 112 – Talk with me Xiao Ning'er: :After Nie Li had been living in her courtyard for about a week Xiao Ning'er came to visit. She was obviously upset at seeing that Nie Li had managed to get closer to Ye Ziyun causing a rather awkward meeting. After Xiao Ning'er noticed that Nie Li was injured, he told both of them about how Ye Zong had thoroughly spanked him and jokingly asked if either of them would like to apply the medical cream. However, Xiao Ning'er agrees to it and Ye Ziyun quickly follows. The situation was a little strange and awkward, but after both girls applied the ointment they seemed to remember their friendship. Afterwards, Xiao Ning'er came regularly to visit both Nie Li and Ye Ziyun.【TDG】Chapter 116 – Applying Medicine :After the Dark Guild's attack is over she and Xiao Ning'er take turns watching over the unconscious Nie Li. This gives them an opportunity to talk a bit. Xiao Ning'er tells her that even though Nie Li likes Ye Ziyun, she will not give up and will stay by his side.【TDG】Chapter 123 – City Lord’s young master Dark Guild: :When the Dark Guild attacks the City Lord's mansion Ye Ziyun is in her courtyard with Nie Li and Nie Yu. Nie Li asks her to take his cousin and hide suing the secret chamber in the courtyard. This passage also connects to her father's rooms. She doesn't want to leave him alone, but knows that she can do little to help. She is the one that tells Ye Zong that the attackers are after Nie Li and that he is heading to the Tai Yi Killing Array.【TDG】Chapter 117 – Abyss Demon Suppressing the Sacred Family Arc Nie Li: :Three days after the attack Nie Li finally work up. His soul realm had mostly recuperated by this point. Ye Ziyun told him about the Banquet for her elder brother and Nie Li immediately wanted to go.【TDG】Chapter 124 – Banquet Ye Han: :When Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er arrived at the banquet, Ye Han came up to greet her and give her a gift. Despite the fact that the Frozen Jade Bracelet is a very nice and rare item, she still immediately refused. However, Nie Li grabs the bracelet out of Ye Han's hands, saying that he excepts it on Ye Ziyun's behalf.【TDG】Chapter 126 – Fight? :Even though Ye Ziyun has always looked up to her adoptive big brother, deep down she also resents him. Because of his talent, Ye Zong always paid more attention to him, and Ye Ziyun feels like Ye Han stole her father from her.【TDG】Chapter 127 – Clash Shen Fei: :Ye Ziyun is a witness to the events that happen at the banquet. She sees the scene that Nie Li makes by threatening Shen Fei to make him leave, and the fact that Ye Zong not only ignores Nie Li's actions, but protects him from Shen Hong. She also hears him declare that Ye Han will not be the next City Lord. If Ye Ziyun does not want the position, then Nie Li will take it himself. Huyan Lanruo: :Afterwards, she leaves with Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er to escape Huyan Lanruo.【TDG】Chapter 128 – Biological? The Ten Millennium Spatial Array Arc Ye Ziyun is not at the Holy Orchid Institute on the first day of class and does not travel with Nie Li into the Ten Millennium Spatial Array. Getting the Best of the Silver Winged Family Arc Nie Li: :She has been worried about Nie Li's safety since he disappeared without a trace. However she is upset when she discovers that Xiao Ning'er has been with him this whole time. He immediatly hands her the Blizzard Spiritual Gem as a gift for her. He then introduces her to everyone in the group. Though she knew of most of them from class she had never actually talked with them properly. Ye Zong: :When her father entered Nie Li greeted him as father-in-law, making her both embarrassed and worried about how her father would react. She was slightly dumbfounded when her father decided to ignore Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 157 – Return Abilities and Equipment With a cyan soul realm, Ye Ziyun's soul force is already 86 when Nie Li is reborn. When here soul realm is tested it is discovered that she has a snow wind attribute and one of the most powerful soul forms, the Ice Phoenix. Its cultivation speed would be about the same as the Winged Dragon form, but once stepping into Black Gold rank, the Ice Phoenix will hatch and the cultivation will advance by leaps and bounds. Nie Li gives her the Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix cultivation technique. Once she starts cultivating later that night, she jumps into bronze rank.【TDG】Chapter 22 – Ice Phoenix During the trip to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, Nie Li gives her an abstruse gemstone to help with her cultivation and healing. She later also finds a bone tooth anklet made from the bones of the legendary rank Snow Wind Giant Beast. This rare item enhances a person's demon spirit force.【TDG】Chapter 40 – Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp At the annual Holy Orchid Institute Exam she displays an amazing soul force that exceeded the 500 limit of a primary soul crystal, causing it to explode.【TDG】Chapter 51 – Exploded? About a month after that, at the younger generation tournament, Nie Li gives her the god level growth demon spirit Snow Queen.【TDG】Chapter 90 – Into the City Lord’s Mansion A few days after we see that she has integrated it into her soul realm, which means that she has reached silver rank.【TDG】Chapter 91 – Living together? It is later reveled that she has reached 3 star silver rank.【TDG】Chapter 96 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? During the next few days, she focuses on her cultivation and manages to reach 5 Star Silver rank demon spiritualist. Trivia and Quotes Category:Snow Wind Family